


Crashing Together

by matosuwa



Category: Free!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Modern Royalty, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/pseuds/matosuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Prince Aiichirou's country from the looming threat of poverty, the neighboring ally Samezuka signs a deal that will bring both of their countries together as one united state. However, the pressure is on for both royal families to show just how devoted they are to one another. Prince Rin and Prince Ai are arranged to marry. Modern!Royalty AU. Side makoharu, reigisa, and seigou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this first chapter for my Free! Shipping relay. I really like the whole idea of a modern royalty, with all the press and media and glitz and glamour and all that good stuff. I imagined that Camora is more influenced by Russia, Germany, and France, whereas Samezuka is inspired by China, Japan, Mongolia, and India. Also, Iwatobi (which comes in later) is a smaller island/seaside nation, probably like Monaco or Sicily or Greece! ENJOY

Aiichirou tugged on his stiff shirt collar, glancing nervously around the crowded throne room. A steady buzz of fervent conversations filled the room with a dull roar, and the heat from either the merciless Samezuka sun or the tightly packed crowd was not making Ai feel more at ease. As a speaker made his way to the podium and called order in the room, Ai’s heart began to pound. Today would change everything, hopefully for the benefit of himself and his people.

 

From the long table where Ai sat, he was seated next to his advisor, Momotarou. Down the line sat other nameless men and women, whom Ai assumed where rather important. Possibly they could be political figures, or maybe even members of the noble families…

 

The speaker droned on in his introductions and welcomes to everyone, and soon began to read off of a sheet of paper. Ai listened in now, zeroed in on the man’s voice.

 

“Here today, we shall commence the joining of the neighboring countries, Samezuka, and her ally in battle, trade, and finances, Camora.”

 

Ai winced at the sound of “finances.” Basically, it meant that his country had been borrowing money from Samezuka for the past year or so.

 

“At the signing of this document, the borders between the two countries shall be dissolved, and the two nations shall become harmonious states of union.”

 

Meaning that, his country could now become stronger with out the consequence of debt.

 

Momotarou turned to Aiichirou, “Sir… Where’s the prince? Isn’t he supposed to sign it with the rest of his family?”

 

Aiichirou glanced along the seated monarchs at the head of the room, facing out at the crowd. Two women, one Ai assumed to be the queen, the other a princess, and one empty chair.

 

A terse silence filled the room as the speaker turned to glance at the empty seat. He cleared his throat and shot Aiichirou an apologetic grimace.

 

“Until the prince has arrived, are there any further questions on the union?” He asked in a booming voice, addressing the entire room.

 

A cluster of hands shot up, all calling out to be called on. Even a few people at Ai’s table raised their hands. The speaker glanced out at the room with wide eyes. He called on a woman at Ai’s table. Ai glanced down the line to look at her.

 

“How will taxes be dealt with now that Camora is becoming a part of Samezuka?” She asked, “Our taxes were higher than theirs… We will start acquiring lower taxes?” Her voice was clear and loud, and even the slightest bit hopeful.

 

“Taxes between the two nations will be averaged.” The speaker called out, reading from the sheet of paper beneath him. Ai and a few members of the Samezuka government had all covered this information weeks ago in a small conference.

 

As the speaker was about to call on another risen hand, the side door of the throne room was opened with a loud squeak. The speaker, standing at the podium, bent deeply at the waist in a reverent bow. Everyone else in the room rose to their feet, doing the same. Ai and Momo, a few beats behind the rest, stood and bowed as well. Ai looked up through his bangs to see who he assumed was the prince, striding over to his seat. The minute he sat, everyone rose out of their bows, and back down into their seats.

 

“Prince Rin,” The speaker addressed, “We are honored by your attendance.”

 

The prince didn’t reply. A short, tense silence opened itself again, before the speaker collected his papers and moved back to the long table Ai was seated at. The queen, princess, and prince stood and walked towards the podium. Two guards stood on either sides of the podium, eyes locked at the crowd. The queen, a woman who seemed to be just on the cusp of middle age, smiled graciously out at everyone.

 

“With out signatures, two great nations shall become one.” She said, voice loud and outreaching after years of public speaking. Cameras flashed from all around the room, their shutters making loud clicking noises. In contrast to the ornate and historical decadence of the throne room, she- much like everyone else in the room- was dressed in a sharp, professional outfit of black and white. Her deep mahogany hair was pinned back in a bun. The queen picked up her pen and made a fast scribble at the bottom page. She moved away from the podium, allowing the princess to step forwards.

 

The princess looked out at the crowd, cheeks flushed, eyes determined. She didn’t say anything, however. She looked like any other teenage girl, probably no older than Ai, except that she bore striking resemblance to the Queen, and was dressed in fashionable business attire, much like her mother. More cameras went off, the lights and noise all blending together in the room. She signed the document as well, hands a bit shaky.

 

She moved away and stood besides her mother. The prince, Nitori noted, carried the red hair of his sister and mother, but had a much larger and broader frame. The cameras around the room kept going, and Ai watched as he too, said nothing towards the crowd, yet signed the paper. Heat prickled Ai’s face as an official gently picked up the paper and began to walk with it down the stairs, towards Ai.

 

Momo nudged him, murmuring a quiet “stand up.” Ai shot out of his seat, chair scraping across the waxed granite floors. The paper was set onto the table in front of him, and he heard the cameras resume their clicking. He inhaled sharply, staring down at one of the most important documents he had ever signed as crown prince of Camora.

 

He held his pen with a quivering hand, feeling all the eyes turned on him for once today. Down at the bottom, was a dotted line left unsigned. He quickly swirled his name onto the line, hoping that his penmanship was admirable.

 

After he signed it, and the paper had been lifted off of the table by an official, Momo nudged Ai again.

 

“Sir, go follow him up there. We rehearsed this, remember?” He whispered.

 

Ai let his body move on autopilot, numbly stepping away from the table and walking up the short steps to reach the elevated platform of the podium.

 

Ai stood across from the royal family, in front of the podium. The queen stepped forwards and extended her right hand. Ai met hers and shook it, giving what was a hopefully firm handshake. The princess shook his hand next, meeting his eyes with wide eyes that mirrored the scared youth that shone in Aiichirou’s. Cameras were still going off, and hadn’t ceased ever since the Queen had taken the podium. The cache of clicks all faded away into white noise now. The prince stepped towards Ai, towering over him by a good five or six inches.

 

His eyes were surprisingly disinterested as he stood forwards, not really looking anywhere in particular. As he reached for Aiichirou’s hands, his eyes darted up to meet the other prince’s. A flash of recognition sparked in the deep maroon, and glinted with something else momentarily. Ai held his breath as they reached out and shook hands, trying desperately to fight down the blush that threatened to tint his skin. _The prince was beautiful._

Ai let got of his hand, palm still stinging with crackling static. He and the Samezuka royals all turned to the crowd, bowing deeply. The Queen smiled out at the crowd.

 

“The nations of Samezuka and Camora are now one,” She announced, and a wave of applause washed over the palatial room. Ai noticed that the princess and prince had joined in clapping, so Ai did as well. Soon, the queen turned to Ai along with her children, and they all bowed to one another.

 

As it ended, he rose back up, and watched the Royals processing back, the cameras dwindling as they left the room. Ai made his way down back to his seat. The cameras faded out, and finally, silence. The speaker took to the podium.

 

He addressed that the conference had ended. Ai and Momotarou stood and quickly left the room, their guards meeting them at the doors of the throne room. The halls of the palace were laced with deep tradition and centuries upon centuries of historical meaning. Artwork that portrayed not only the first leaders, but also the current family lined the hall. Aiichirou walked silently, eyes observing the art as he passed by. In a family portrait, Ai noticed the Queen, Prince, Princess, but also another man. Aiichirou realized that this was the former king, who had died a little less than decade ago. The media had hounded that story, and the death of Samezuka’s king had been breaking news worldwide. Ai had only been a child, still in a boarding school up north, but as he grew older, he caught on that the death of such an iconic leader had shaken up the entire world.

 

The halls opened up to the grand foyer. Knowing better than to leave from the main doors, the guards steered Aiichirou down another array of halls, until they were spit out the side of the confusing palace. He squinted a bit at the bright sun, and noticed how many members of the media were surrounding this entrance. Ai ducked his head as the press surged forwards, all shouting out to him, cameras trained on him as the guards pushed through the thicket of journalists. The sleek black car was waiting, and Ai and Momotarou stumbled in the back seat, closing the door and silencing the loud roar of the press.

 

Ai turned towards Momotarou, “Well…” Ai started, voice breathless. He let out a nervous chuckle, feeling the car start and take off, leaving the sprawling palace behind them.

 

“Piece of cake,” Momo lamented, grinning.

 

“Yeah…” Ai whispered staring out the window as the immaculate grounds whooshed by. Soon, they passed under the heavily guarded gates, and were onto winding roads leading them back towards Samezuka’s capitol city.

 

* * *

 

 

“Media’s going CRAZY!” Momo complained, feet kicked up on the perfectly polished coffee table.

 

Back at Samezuka’s embassy, Aiichirou was finally able to catch his breath. “That’s expected,” He quipped, sinking back against the leather chair in his suite.

 

Momo was flipping channels, finding play by plays of the press conference on every major news channel. “It’s amazing that people actually watch stuff like this, really.” Momo commented. “Hey! Look, I’m right here!” He pointed at the screen, the TV showing an overview of the entire throne room.

 

Ai chuckled, “I’ve never been this tired since…” He trailed off, eyes closing. He knew the answer. _Since my parents both died and I was forced onto the throne._

Momo shot him a soft look, “But this is a good tired right? You know we accomplished a lot today!”

 

Ai nodded and yawned, “Yeah, I suppose it’s a good tired.”

 

Just as he felt himself about to start dozing on the couch, his blackberry, or as Momo called it, his “work” phone, buzzed against the coffee table’s surface. Ai jolted upwards, clawing at the table for his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

 

“H-hello?” He asked, voice rattled.

 

“Aiichirou,” It was his publicist. “We think it would be best for you to stay in Samezuka until the end of the week.”

 

“Eh?” Ai asked, “Why’s that?”

 

“There are still some small details that should be discussed before you leave.” His publicist stated, voice tight. “The government back in Camora is already taking action. No major changes are taking place, obviously. So really, you aren’t needed back home until further notice.”

 

Ai sighed, “Alright. I’ll stay.”

 

After hanging up, Momo turned to Aiichirou. “We’re staying?”

 

Aiichirou nodded, “Apparently,” He yawned, kicking off his shoes and leaning back into the couch.

 

“Is it because of the wedding talk?” Momo asked, “Are we discussing that tomorrow?”

 

Aiichirou’s eyes snapped open. He bolted back up, expression stunned.

 

“What… what wedding talk?” He asked, voice in a hoarse whisper.

 

Momotarou looked away, his face looking guilty.

 

Ai leaned towards him, patience thinning. “Momotarou. What’s going on?”

 

After a steady five seconds of silence, Momo exhaled. “I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

 

“What don’t I know?” Aiichirou pleaded, “What do _you_ know?”

 

Momo gave Aiichirou a heavy glance. “… There was just some talk about arranging a marriage between you and the member of the Samezuka royal family.”

Ai’s heart stuttered, “What?” He breathed, hands shaking in fists. “Who was saying this?”

 

Momo clicked off the television. “Just… Your group of people.”

 

By people, he meant everyone in charge of Nitori’s life in general. His publicist, manager, proofreader, stylist… The list went on.

 

“Just… just between them?” Ai asked, tone tepid.

 

Momo looked up at Aiichirou, shaking his head. “Not… exactly. Your manager was talking about it with the Queen’s people… I… I thought someone must have told you.”

 

“No.” Ai groaned, covering his face with his clammy hands. “Of course no one told me.”

 

Aiichirou felt the room tilt as he fell back against the pillows on the couch, the inertia of his life barreling forwards at a pace he couldn’t keep up with. A lot had happened in the past six months in terms of political arrangements, but the arrangement of a marriage…

 

 “Why is it even necessary?” Aiichirou croaked out, dragging his hands down his face.

 

Momo hesitated. “They were saying that… It would prove the dedication and trust between the two families. Just to put the nation at ease.”

 

_When will I be allowed to feel at ease?_ Ai wondered. _I haven’t been fully at ease for three years._

“Just… Just get some sleep. Nothing’s definite or anything. They could wanna talk about anything, really. Today was a big day.” Momo said, trying to keep his words lighthearted and promising.

 

“Right,” Aiichirou replied, pulling himself off of the couch and into the bedroom.

 

That night, he left his window open so he could look out at the brightly lit skyline of the metropolis. Dreaded thoughts of a marriage, to either the Princess or Prince, filled his mind. He was just 16. He was in no means ready for this. None of this. He wasn’t ready to take the throne at 13. He wasn’t ready to get married now.

 

The moon hovered over the brightly lit skyscrapers, coaxing him into a fitful sleep with its tranquil white glow. Ai surrendered to his nightmares, seeing images of his parents’ mangled bodies in the shattered glass of the car wreck. He saw himself in a pit of swarming cameras, the deafening hum of their flashbulbs burning out, flashes of light blinding him. He saw himself wandering the halls of that maze-like palace, meeting dead ends at every turn he took, passing by the portraits, feeling their eyes follow him with cold stares, whispering in their frames about how he had failed his country.

 

* * *

 

 Aiichirou woke up in a cold sweat, the sun fully risen. He blackberry was charging and vibrating against the bedside table. Aiichirou reached for it, swallowing thickly as he answered the call.

 

“Hello?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Aiichirou, your presence has been requested at the palace for lunch. The car will be here by 11:30,” His manager chirped, her voice sounding cheery. “Business casual, but really, try to look your best. You’ll be eating with the royal family.”

 

Ai closed his eyes, anxiety setting in. He let out a long, cleansing breath. “Alright.”

 

 

Momotarou was surprisingly silent as they left the embassy. Ai took this to be a very, very bad sign. He pulled at the collar of his starched white shirt, feeling suffocated despite the fact that it had been tailored to perfection.

 

The drive back towards the palace was doused in the same silence, only adding to Aiichirou’s nerves. The sky was bright, brilliant blue, dotted with happy white clouds that seemed to be painted into the sky. It was really a perfect day to anyone outside of Aiichirou’s world.

 

The gates opened, even though Ai had been willing them not to. The car had pulled up to the front entrance even though Aiichirou had imagined himself back home, in his bed. Momotarou prodded Ai out of the car and up the front steps, even though Aiichirou had been dragging his feet like they were made out of cement. Nothing was going his way.

 

The butler opened the door after they had been buzzed in. He ushered them in with polite greetings, and showed them the way. Nitori followed him down hallways he hadn’t dreamt about, these filled with furniture and traditional scrolls. Soon, they entered a small room that overlooked the garden from its open windows. Traditional brush art hung on yellowing scrolls around the room, and the open windows looked out onto the imperial gardens, where weeping tree branches bent over the sparkling koi pond.

 

Ai then noticed that people were seated around the low wooden table.

 

A woman and man he didn’t recognize dressed sharply in suits, the man who had spoken at the conference, and to his deepest dismay, the Queen and the Prince.

_Just the prince?_

Momo and Ai bowed deeply before moving to sit at the table. Greetings were passed around the table, and despite the easygoing atmosphere, Ai’s stomach was twisting tightly into more and more knots.

 

The speaker finally introduced himself properly as Takahashi Yuuto, advisor to the queen. The man and woman in suits introduced themselves as royal publicists. Aiichirou began to twist his hands nervously together in his lap.

 

“So, Prince Aiichirou,” Yuuto began, “The prospect of a marriage has been called to our attention.”

 

Aiichirou paled.

 

“I think that it’s a very efficient idea,” The female publicist added.

 

Yuuto nodded, “We’ve asked you to be here for us all to discuss it. Now that you are your own guardian, we need your opinion on the matter. Do you oppose in marrying into the Samezuka family?”

 

Aiichirou swallowed, “I…”

 

He glanced at Momotarou, who stared back at him with urging eyes.

 

“I… I suppose that if it would benefit my people…” He finally got out.

 

_What am I saying?_

“But… Who would I be marrying?” Aiichirou asked, voice unsteady.

 

The Queen beamed at him, giving him a reassuring smile. “My daughter is already engaged. But, Rin here seems to be open to the idea of it.”

 

Nitori glanced over at Prince Rin with wide eyes. “Y-you’re okay with it?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

 

The Queen and Yuuto both laughed, smiling at one another over the table.

 

Rin looked up at him, expression plain. “Yeah, I’m for it.”

 

_How is he so casual about it?!_

Ai broke off into silence, biting his lip. “I… I guess I will do it.”

 

The queen clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. “Wonderful!”

 

The male publicist spoke up, “We need to talk on how this will be handled. Usually, the concept of arranged marriages comes off as overtly old fashioned. The media doesn’t usually accept things like this either. So… If we were to go about this, we’d need to make it seem like…”

 

“The entire relationship happened on its own.” The woman finished.

 

Aiichirou watched as the Prince nodded at her words, as if he was completely ready to dive right ahead into this madness.

 

“We’ll let you two get acquainted before anything becomes final. You can back out any time, it wont hurt the relationship between our states.” Yuuto added, folding his hands neatly on the table.

 

Aiichirou nodded, forcing a smile. _I can back out anytime…_

 

The queen stood, smoothing out her skirt. “Well then,” She announced, shooting Aiichirou a bright smile, “We’ll let them get acquainted.”

 

Ai held back a wince at her words. _How awkward…_ Even if she was a Queen, it was very obvious that she was a mom as well.

 

Everyone except Rin and Ai filed out of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Aiichirou felt the door slide shut behind them, and he ended up staring down at his hands, cheeks growing hot.

 

“Uh…” He heard the prince start, from across the table.

 

Aiichirou looked up, meeting Rin’s gaze.

 

“Are you really okay with this?” Ai whispered, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Rin repeated. “Why are you whispering?”

 

Nitori blew out a breath, feeling a small amount of the tension in his shoulders leave.

 

“I’m Aiichirou,” Ai said, “Just so we’re properly introduced.”

 

Rin’s expression was vague as usual, but his eyes flickered once more, like they had yesterday in the throne room.

 

“I’m Rin,” He replied.

 

Aiichirou noted that the Prince’s teeth were sharp at the points, like a shark.

 

Ai felt himself staring, and felt another rush of heat in his face. “N-nice to meet you!”

 

“We’ve already met,” Rin pointed out.

 

Ai bit his lip once more, “Well, not personally.”

 

The silence settled in. Ai listened to the insects chirping loudly in the garden, couple by a few bird songs.

 

Rin cleared his throat. “Do you want anything?”

 

“Hmm?” Ai asked, turning back towards him, meeting his intense red eyes again. Ai’s heart fluttered as their eyes held on one another. Finally, he surrendered and glanced away. “Oh… Water would be nice, please.”

 

Rin got to his feet, “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

 

Aiichirou heard the door slide open, then shut. With a heavy breath, Aiichirou slumped forwards, trying to calm the beating of his heart.

 

Rin leaned up against the wall as soon as he closed the door. He took in a few deep breaths.

 

_How do you begin to talk to the boy you’re supposed to marry?_


End file.
